


De fuegos y tinieblas

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Books, Canon Universe, Desire, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, levixarmin - Freeform, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Armin tenía muchas dudas, muchas preguntas que le producían las miradas poco discretas que el sargento le lanzaba siempre en frente de otros. Aunque no sabía el significado de ellas, le generaba una enorme curiosidad, hasta que una noche decidió develar el misterio...Levi x Armin/Universo canon/Lemon/Yaoi/One shot - Para Diosa de la Muerte
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	De fuegos y tinieblas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diosa de la Muerte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diosa+de+la+Muerte).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Qué es esto? Bueno, esas cosillas extrañas que surgen de la mente de uno. Esto es principalmente un regalo para Diosa de La Muerte, alías "La sobrina Nifa" (pueden buscar su página en FB), que es una ferviente amante de esta ship. Si hay gente que le interesa puede buscar a la autora Alma Vieja, porque gracias a ella a mí me picó el bichito de la curiosidad con esta pareja. Bueno, nada más, déjense llevar. Y no lo siento! Bueno, lo único que siento son los errores ortográficos, no tengo beta y estoy en mi trabajo publicando esto a escondidas, sepan entender. Bye.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y su universo pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, la historia es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, R18, contenido explícito, hard yaoi. Fin.

.

.

**_"La mejor manera de librarme de la tentación es caer en ella"_ **

**_Oscar Wilde_ **

.

.

Nunca había dicho nada de las miradas, esas que ardían silenciosamente, esas que sugerían tantas cosas que su ingenua mente no llegaba a descifrar.

Enigmas.

Así eran para Armin las miradas del capitán Levi. A veces parecía que solo estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos entonces de repente salía con alguna afirmación brillante. No era muy expresivo, eso todos lo sabían, incluso muchos le temían porque pensaban que no tenía sentimientos siquiera. En algún momento él mismo también lo pensó.

No era como Eren que le tenía una fe ciega, que lo admiraba desde lo profundo de su corazón. Eren hablaba maravillas del capitán a cualquier hora del día que le preguntaran, sabía cosas increíblemente precisas como que podía tomar el té sin azúcar, cuantas horas dormía, o la cantidad de titanes que llevaba muertos. Armin nunca se había fijado en esos detalles, pero sí en sus miradas.

Y no es que Armin fuera particularmente egocéntrico, pero podía mofarse (internamente al menos) de que las miradas del capitán Levi eran dirigidas a su persona en muchas, muchas ocasiones. Varias veces se había tratado de convencer de que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, luego por un buen tiempo tendía a pensar que tal vez Levi estaba esperando escuchar sus pensamientos (cosa que la líder Hanji también hacía), porque lo consideraban un chico inteligente y valioso en la estrategia de la Legión. Incluso Erwin solía consultarlo en algunas cuestiones, solía reunirse a espaldas de sus fieles vasallos para poder evaluar sus juicios, Armin lo sabía, su inteligencia era importante.

Pero las miradas del sargento no buscaban su inteligencia, estaba casi seguro de eso ¿Qué buscaba entonces? Le intrigaba bastante. Levi era una persona que no mostraba apego por nadie, no en un nivel afectivo al menos. Sí, era protector con sus soldados, metódico para enseñar en los entrenamientos, para sacar lo mejor de sus subordinados, no era como Erwin que tomaba las decisiones basado solamente en alcanzar su objetivo. Levi tomaba las decisiones basado en salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posible. Lo había notado, no desobedecía al comandante, pero tampoco aplicaba a raja tabla su criterio sin al menos intentar evitar la masacre. Al menos esa era su opinión.

Lo que Levi no podía transmitir con palabras lo hacía con sus ojos. Afilados, sagaces, aterradores a veces, su mirada hablaba por él. Armin estaba seguro que podía interpretar sus intenciones en un 90%. Excepto cuando iban dirigidas a él. Al principio sintió miedo, como si ese hombre lo estuviera evaluando en silencio, con el tiempo había notado que no había nada particularmente amenazador en ellas, ¿curiosidad? ¿Molestia? ¿Qué era?

Había noches en que Armin no podía dormir, envidiaba como Mikasa podía programar su sueño como si fuera una máquina de una fábrica, o Eren que caía fulminado como por un rayo. Tal vez anidaban en él demasiados remordimientos, demasiadas cosas inconclusas que buscaban solucionarse aunque más no fuera en sus fantasías. Por eso es que a veces, aunque sacrificara tiempo de descanso, se levantaba sigilosamente y se adentraba en los libreros que estaban abandonados en el ala oeste de la construcción. Libros inútiles, había dicho la líder de escuadrón Zoe. Para ella eran libros inútiles porque no tenían ningún valor científico o estratégico, por lo tanto no eran de su interés. Sin embargo Armin solo quería matar sus horas, no llenarse de información, ni hacer nada que desgastara sus energías al vicio, algo que simplemente lo distrajera un rato.

La mayoría eran novelas románticas. Una enorme parte venían de donaciones a las tropas, cosas que la gente de las murallas juntaba y regalaba, solían llegar cajas y cajas de literatura que nunca llegaba a manos de los soldados, o que a los soldados no les interesaba en absoluto. Cuando la muerte ronda a la vuelta de la esquina, leer no es una de las actividades favoritas, Armin lo sabía bien, era un "bicho raro". Jean se lo había confiado esa vez que rechazó ir con el resto a beber un poco de vino. Sabía que no era por el buen sabor, que de hecho era bastante agrio, sus pobres salarios no les permitían acceder a bebidas de calidad, era para embotar los sentidos y perder un poco la conciencia, olvidarse de los agobios diarios, relajarse de estar las veinticuatro horas con una guadaña en sus pescuezos. Armin tenía sus propios pesares, pero los despabilaba leyendo.

Claro que se sorprendió un par de veces de ver al sargento revolviendo algunos libros de ese sector. Se habían cruzado una que otra vez pero ninguno había reparado en el otro. Curiosamente Levi parecía ignorarlo si estaban a solas, mientras que sus miradas, esas que él identificaba tan bien, solo sucedían cuando había reuniones o eran muchos en un mismo salón. Así que no se sorprendió cuando lo vio allí, de pie, con una vela en la mano, repasando con sus dedos callosos los lomos de algunos ejemplares. Se acercó con confianza, Levi ni siquiera se giró.

—Le recomiendo el de tapa azul, el que dice "Abandonado" —le habló el cadete señalando el tomo.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu recomendación? —preguntó el sargento agarrando el libro y girándose para encararlo. En su ropa de civil, a esa hora, con la voz retumbando en las paredes de piedra, sin el ceño fruncido como era habitual, no era tan intimidante como de costumbre.

—Bueno —sonrió Armin mientras miraba el suelo—, es la historia de un náufrago, una persona cuyo bote se perdió en el mar y termina en una isla desierta, es interesante.

—Como era de esperarse de alguien que sueña con el mar —fue lo que dijo el hombre.

—Es una realidad, señor. Sé que suena a locura, pero yo sé, dentro de mí tengo esa certeza.

Levi lo miró por largos segundos, pocas veces había oportunidad de conversar a solas, de poder apreciarse más de cerca, sin esa máscara de autoridad que debía llevar casi todo el tiempo. Armin tenía algo que aún no alcanzada a definir que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Parte tenía que ver con sus cabellos color oro, con sus ojos enormes llenos de ingenio, con esa inteligencia que era casi inalcanzable. No se quejaba de los dones que le diera la vida, Dios no porque no creía en ningún Dios, su fuerza y sus aptitudes para sobrevivir, pero envidiaba un poco a ese joven, a esa mente tan destacada, que con unas pocas pistas parecía armar y desarmar el universo a su antojo. Le parecía que su comprensión nunca podría siquiera hacerle sombra.

—¿Y qué harás una vez que conozcas el mar? Siendo en extremos positivos, suponiendo que por algún milagro lograras eso, ¿qué sigue?

El de rubios cabellos parpadeó sorprendido, esta vez enfrentando los ojos grises de igual a igual, de hombre a hombre ¿Qué seguía? Bueno, muy poco había pensado al respecto.

—Supongo que explorar, el mar no es lo único interesante, se presume que el mundo es… enorme y basto, con paisajes increíbles, yo quisiera ver todo eso.

—Hubo un tiempo en que me parecía imposible disfrutar de la luz del sol a diario, era algo inalcanzable. Pero los caminos del destino son extraños, supongo que lo mismo es contigo, lucha por tu sueño. No te quedes hasta tarde, mañana debemos entrenar —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse, no sin dejarle la vela antes.

Sus dedos se rozaron apenas ante el traspaso de la luz. El cadete se quedó de pie varios minutos antes de poder reaccionar. El capitán Levi olía a lejía y era amable. El comandante lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, pero en ese momento el joven pensó que eran dos cosas imposibles de combinar. El sargento tenía razón, no todo lo que parece imposible lo es.

El día previo al descanso se aseguró de estar en el lugar, hacía frío, tenía la capa verde que apenas le cubría el cuerpo, sin embargo aguantó estoicamente, estaba seguro que aparecería. Se río sin hacer ruido, ahora sabía una cosa del sargento que Eren ni sospechaba, al sargento le gustaba leer también. Efectivamente sintió los pasos acercarse. No eran rudos y potentes como en los entrenamientos, como antes de las expediciones, eran suaves, ágiles, cuidadosos. Se puso de pie cuando la luz perfiló su figura. Traía el libro de tapas azules en una mano.

—Tenías razón —dijo como si hubieran estado manteniendo una charla recientemente—. Este es un libro interesante —lo dejó en su lugar en los estantes logrando acercarse demasiado, pero Armin no se movió de su lugar—. ¿Otra sugerencia?

—Oh, bueno… esperaba que usted pudiera sugerirme algo a mí, esta vez.

Levi lo observó un largo momento, justo como cuando una pantera acecha a su presa entre las hierbas antes de saltar sobre ella, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada tratando de descifrar cuál era el mensaje que el sargento quería transmitirle sin palabras. La mano de Levi pasó tan cerca de su rostro que casi lo toca, su corazón se disparó rápidamente, contuvo un jadeo que casi se le escapa de los labios. El hombre era rápido, el más rápido de todos.

Su mano se había apoyado en un libro detrás de la cabeza del joven, un pequeño tomo negro de hojas finas hechas con papel de arroz. Lo sacó de la estantería y lo empujó contra el pecho del cadete, aunque estaban cerca, Levi dio un paso más hacia el joven, tan cerca que Armin podía notar las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban esos ojos peligrosos.

—Te recomiendo este, "El cubo de cristal", es uno de mis favoritos —su aliento a té negro y experiencia golpeó la tez del chico con suavidad—. Son cinco cuentos sumamente extraños, tal vez tu sagaz mente pueda entenderlos mejor que yo. Mi favorito es "La rosa de papel", aunque aún me extraña su final tan retorcido.

—Gracias —respondió con suavidad, pero sin dejar de mirar el rostro del sargento, fascinado con tantos detalles, incluso descubrió un par de cicatrices, sombras, destellos apenas sobre la blanca piel del líder, pero que no eran destacables desde lejos y a simple vista.

—Ayer dijiste algo, sobre los titanes y sus movimientos, que eran como un ca, cal…

—Caleidoscopio de comportamientos erráticos —Armin pudo ver dentro de la boca del capitán, su lengua roja y mojada porque el hombre abrió sus labios tal vez con la intención de reproducir esa dificultosa palabra—. Ca-lei-dos-co-pio —le repitió lento.

—Caleidoscopio, ¿qué es eso?

—Es un artefacto, como un binocular, es cilíndrico, sus paredes ennegrecidas… —No supieron en qué momento se hablaban en susurros sus ojos cayendo a sus bocas y luego arriba, observándose, cómodos, en una cercanía poco habitual pero a la vez cómplice—. Encierra dos o tres espejos inclinados y en un extremo dos láminas de vidrio, entre las cuales hay objetos de forma irregular, cuyas imágenes se ven multiplicadas simétricamente al ir volteándolo con las manos. Mi abuelo tenía uno en su taller, yo podría hacer uno así usted… lo conoce.

—Suena bien —Se alejó al ya no tener otra cosa de la cual conversar y tomó la vela para buscar entre los tomos alguno que le llamara la atención.

—Leeré este libro y… si usted quiere, mañana o cuando pueda, podemos hablar del final o lo que opinamos acerca de los cuentos.

El sargento asintió y luego de mirar un par de libros tomó uno marrón un tanto grande.

—Buenas noches —al menos se dignó saludar antes de retirarse.

—Buenas noches, sargento.

Apenas las sombras devoraron su cuerpo, Armin se deslizó al suelo respirando agitado, sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho, contento de tener un motivo para encontrarse en ese espacio que tenían solo para ellos dos. Era emocionante, no tan emocionante como ir a las expediciones y estar expuestos a las fauces de un titán, ese tipo de emoción no era nada divertida. Esto era diferente, tener la atención de ese adusto hombre, reservado, callado, misterioso, solo para él lo incentivaba de una manera perversa.

Tal vez era inexperto, ingenuo en muchos sentidos, pero no era estúpido. Ahora estaba seguro que de continuar sus acciones debería atenerse a las consecuencias. Pero para ser honesto no tenía miedo, hacía un buen rato que su coraje crecía a pasos agigantados, y además era cierto eso de que si uno no sacrificaba algo las cosas no cambiarían ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a sacrificar él? Eso no lo tenía del todo claro, pero había descubierto algo esa noche. El sargento lo desnudaba con su mirada, veía a través de él y eso le producía fuertes emociones. Ni Mikasa, ni Eren, amigos que conocía desde la tierna infancia podían acceder a él como ese hombre. Ahora empezaba a entender. Ni siguiera la líder de escuadrón Zoe, por estar tan compenetrada en las misiones y los titanes, ni el comandante Smith con su inteligencia superior, nadie sabía lo que escondía en su interior. Levi parecía haber atravesado todos sus muros, todas las capas de protección, todas esas fachadas de joven de bien y altruista.

Tal vez a él le podía mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, porque no sería juzgado, la mirada del sargento no buscaba su miseria, buscaba simplemente reflejar sus pecados, sus deseos más primitivos e insanos. Tal vez con él podría ser como no se lo permitía con el resto, el sargento lo entendía mucho más de lo que hubiera creído.

Había encontrado hojas de menta y eucaliptus, las había colocado en un cacharro con agua fresca y las había machacado. Las dejó macerando unas horas, debajo de su cama, para usarlas en la noche. Eren se había pasado una buena parte del día, mientras hacían caminatas y exploraciones, hablando hasta por los codos del sargento Levi. Que su pañuelo, que le habían contado que entrenando una vez le descolocó un hombro al comandante, que lo había felicitado, que le regaló una frazada para que usara en el sótano, que, que, que.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea el sargento, por favor? —Le pidió de manera dulce y respetuosa, mientras sentía que las sienes le palpitaban de tanto aguantarse el enojo.

—Sí, lo siento, es que es el soldado más fuerte, ¿te das cuenta lo afortunados que somos de poder aprender de él?

Armin suspiró y continuó en silencio, tratando de alejar el parloteo de su compañero de sus propios pensamientos. Algo escoció dentro de él, pero luego retornó la calma, tal vez Eren supiera muchas cosas del capitán, pero no sabía sobre su cuento favorito, sonrió para sus adentros, se propuso aprender muchas más cosas que Eren nunca podría saber acerca de él.

Se bañó al último de todos, haciendo tiempo en tareas en la cocina, para al fin llevar su agua de menta y eucaliptus para perfumar su cuerpo un poco. El capitán olía a lejía, él también quería tener su propio perfume, quería impresionarlo. Pero lo esperó hasta que la vela se consumió, y el sargento nunca se apareció.

Levi estaba casi dormido sobre la pila de papeles que parecían no disminuir nunca desde el día anterior. El puto de Zacklay había pedido informes de expediciones, entrenamientos, control de bodegas y suministros del año pasado a la fecha actual. Era una total pérdida de tiempo. Suspiró y se sobó las sienes, mientras bebía la taza de té ya helada a esas alturas. La puerta fue tocada tres veces haciendo que se sobresaltara, fue a abrir de inmediato, era extremadamente raro que le llamaran a esas horas, a menos que fuera una reunión urgente de Erwin o una situación de emergencia. Sin embargo sus oídos entrenados en captar esos sonidos que podrían anunciar una catástrofe no habían captado nada antes, ni movimientos, ni pasos apresurados, ni gritos.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó unos segundos perplejo, el pasillo seguía oscuro por partes, apenas bañado por una débil luz ocre proveniente de alguna antorcha. Ladeó la cabeza y agudizó la vista, todavía sin entender del todo cómo era que ese jovencito estaba solo de pie frente a su puerta.

—Sargento, disculpe la molestia, vine aquí porque como no fue a la biblioteca…

Armin se quedó callado, notó la inmensa cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio de la habitación y quise pegarse por ser tan imbécil. Claro, estaba ocupado, no era un cadete con una buena cantidad de tiempo libre como él, ¿qué había pensado? Solo estaba haciendo el ridículo, bajó la vista apenado.

—Pasa —accedió el hombre moviéndose para darle lugar.

Lo sabía, sabía que no estaba bien meterse en cuarto ajeno a mitad de la noche, menos con una excusa tan patética como la que había enunciado, ¿pero acaso se necesitaba una excusa? Apenas se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas Levi lo acorraló contra la pared. Sus alturas eran similares, había apenas una pequeña diferencia a favor del cadete, pero en una circunstancia como la actual, con la experiencia y la maestría del sargento su diferencia de altura era insignificante, era… nada.

Sintió los nervios arremolinarse en el estómago bajo, Levi tenía una mano apoyada en la pared a la altura de la cabeza del soldado y una confianza arrolladora, mientras que el rubio estaba petrificado por la sorpresa. Sabía que algo así podía suceder, de hecho tal vez estaba buscando eso, pero su inexperiencia no le permitía imaginarse ningún tipo de escenario, todo era nuevo, desconocido. Excepto la mirada del capitán que lo atravesaba de todas las formas posibles.

El capitán olía a lejía, era una reminiscencia clara, no sabía si de la ropa o de su piel, era agradable, aunque un tanto picoso. Acercó la afilada nariz al cuello del recluta y lo olfateó con suavidad, tal como Mike hacía de tanto en tanto con algunos del escuadrón. Armin nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber tenido en cuenta ese detalle.

—Hueles bien —le soltó muy cerca del rostro.

—Me-menta —tartamudeó, no por miedo, sino porque los nervios lo consumían, pero no era momento de mostrarse débil.

El capitán conocía sus flaquezas, lo había mirado con reprobación todas esas veces que falló, se cayó, llegó con más moretones que el resto. Hoy quería que fuera diferente, quería mostrarle ese Armin que había debajo de esas toneladas de timidez y apego a las reglas. Hoy le mostraría un Armin sólo para él ¿Por qué de todos lo había escogido al sargento? No estaba seguro ¿Por qué iba a besarlo en este momento? No tenía una respuesta, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Acercó sus rosados labios con rapidez, antes de que la valentía se le acabara y los estampó con los finos y opacos de su superior. Un roce, indecente, caliente. Levi abrió un poco los ojos, las pupilas mansas proyectándose hacia el otro, devorándolo en su inmensidad negra. Lo capturó de la nuca con firmeza y disfrutó de esa boca virgen con hambre.

El libro negro que tenía entre sus manos terminó desparramado en el piso. Claro que era probable que el sargento le respondiera así, porque lo había provocado deliberadamente, lo sabía, y no se arrepentía ni un poco. Pero las sensaciones se multiplicaban y no podía ponerlas en orden, logrando un completo caos de su persona. Respiración errática, parpadeos incesantes, sin poder decidir si dejaba sus ojos cerrados o abiertos, si se afirmaba de la ropa del sargento o dejaba las manos a los costados, no sabía nada, pero a la vez quería aprender, experimentar y saciar hasta la última duda que tuviera al respecto.

Respondió torpemente, jadeó cuando la lengua sagaz e invasiva del hombre se apoderó de su boca. Era agradable, fue lo único que pensó, nunca hubiera imaginado que el capitán podía ser un hombre de besos, tenía la impresión que le darían asco, mezclarse así con otras personas, conociendo su obsesión por la limpieza, aunque al parecer podía dejar sus trastornos de lado cuando se trataba de la intimidad. Cerró los ojos, dejó de temblar, simplemente se dejó llevar, dejó de pensar y analizar todo. Él que era un experto en esos ámbitos, simplemente soltó su cordura, al igual que el libro que yacía olvidado sobre las maderas del piso.

No hablaban, no hacían falta las palabras, ninguno quería arruinar lo que sucedía de todas maneras. Armin jamás pensó que el deseo, que la necesidad física de sentir a alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte, pudiera barrer cualquier límite de moralidad. Los besos del sargento eran demandantes, por momentos sentía que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, pero entonces se veía a él mismo aferrado al otro cuerpo, tironeando la ropa, gruñendo y refregándose como un animal en celo.

Entonces los enigmas empezaban a ser verdades. Hechos que se iban grabando en su psiquis, acciones que iban escribiendo una historia inesperada y esperada a la vez. El inicio de la pasión, del sexo, de sentirse deseado. Las miradas empezaban a llenarse de palabras que no hacía falta pronunciar, que habían estado todo este tiempo acechando entre las sombras a la espera de ser rescatadas por su ingenio, por su cuerpo, por su lascivia aún temprana, inmadura y frágil.

Se dejó guiar, aún no se animaba a crear sus propias huellas, necesitaba ser conducido, sobre todo esta primera vez. Lo llevó hasta la mesa y lo sentó en una esquina. Armin se grabó a fuego esa imagen, la mitad del rostro del sargento bañado por el reflejo del fuego en la habitación y la otra mitad abrazado por las tinieblas, malditamente excitante. Abrió las piernas para poder tener un mejor acercamiento. Gimió bajito, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, sabía que en medio de la noche no era bueno alertar a las guardias, por eso debía intentar no hacer demasiado desorden, y porque se sentía terriblemente avergonzado que su garganta expulsara esos sonidos tan perturbadores.

Levi le desabrochó los pantalones, el joven apretó los labios y levantó las caderas ayudándose con sus manos para que la prenda se deslizara. Más besos lograron distraerlo, pero volvió a gemir cuando sintió la fricción de sus muslos contra la piel curtida y fibrosa del sargento. No había ropa que impidiera sentir el calor de sus entrepiernas. Era una mezcla entre pudor y éxtasis en donde ambos iban cabeza a cabeza tomando el mando de a intervalos.

Sintió la mano del hombre, callosa, ruda, fuerte cerrándose sobre su hombría erguida, se refregó con energía obligándolo a echar la cabeza atrás, resoplando angustiado, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas de satisfacción y culpa. Pero podía manejar la culpa, la vida de un soldado era una vasta colección de ellas, nada de lo que no pudiera encargarse luego. Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, instintivamente, mientras sentía la boca del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad mordiéndole entre suave y fuerte en diversas partes del pecho ¿En qué momento le había abierto la camisa? No tenía idea, no le importaba, solo esperaba que no se detuviera. Sintió que lo empujaba, por lo que suave y dócilmente se acostó sobre la mesa, mirando al techo, algunas hojas que había golpeado sin querer cayeron al suelo, lo que lo hizo consciente de todo y de querer levantarse a recogerlas.

—Déjalas —le ordenó Levi, mientras se quitaba su remera y mostraba el perfecto torso lleno de más cicatrices y músculos.

Armin lo admiró, mientras su corazón se alocaba y el ambiente se volvía pesado, difícil, sofocante. Estiró su mano para tocar, para corroborar que era cierto, que estaba pasando. Levi desnudo, excitado, deseoso de probar su carne. Volvió a acostarse, el sargento lo tomó de los muslos para acomodar las caderas a su gusto y abriéndole las piernas descendió para abrirle las puertas al placer más extremo que su cuerpo podía haber experimentado. La boca del sargento, el rubio cerró los ojos y rememoró la lengua carmín y húmeda que ahora estaba obrando maravillas en su pene. Lo envolvía, lo acariciaba, lo succionaba y lo apretaba de una manera perfecta. Armin tuvo que morder su brazo, porque no tenía control ya de los sonidos que su cuerpo producía.

Por momentos escuchaba los chasquidos, absorbidas y acuosidades que la boca del capitán lanzaba cada vez que engullía su miembro tan apasionadamente. La saliva escurría perdiéndose entre sus pálidas nalgas, entonces sintió un dedo inmiscuyéndose en su interior con asombrosa facilidad. Tan extraño, novedoso, algo levemente incómodo, aunque esperable. Alguna vez había escuchado sobre cómo los hombres tenían sexo con otros hombres y aunque en ese momento le había parecido una práctica grotesca, ahora lo tenían allí, completamente doblegado, disfrutando de principio a fin, ansioso por sentirse invadido por el cuerpo del sargento.

Levi dejó de torturar su pene, que estaba inflamado, rojo, a un paso de estallar, para dedicarse a lamer con tranquilidad por su ingle. Otro dedo se hizo lugar y aunque mucho no entendía cómo es que eso podía dar placer, lo comprendió al segundo que el capitán tocó algo dentro de él. Una electricidad lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándolo sin aire, su glande expulsó una pesada gota de líquido pre seminal y tuvo que dejar salir una seguidilla de obscenos y provocadores gemidos. Levi al escucharlos no pudo aguantarse más, metió un tercer dedo con algo de dificultad y con un poco de prisa, notando como la cara del joven se contraía en un rictus doloroso. Aminoró las arremetidas de su mano, y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse rápido y fuerte, como a él le gustaba, porque tenía que aliviarse un poco.

Finalmente escupió un par de veces para embadurnar bien el lugar donde pronto se hundiría, Armin lo miró despeinado, los labios hinchados, intoxicado de placer. Se observaron, no había lugar para dudas. El rubio escupió en su mano y acarició el miembro erecto de Levi, calculando sus dimensiones, su grosor, su calor y dureza. Jadeó y tiró de él como dándole permiso para que pudiera continuar. Cómo si el sargento necesitara su permiso.

Inspiró y cerró los ojos al momento del acoplamiento, temeroso del dolor, pero dispuesto a aceptarlo, sin embargo no dolió en lo más mínimo. Tal vez su propia predisposición, sus ganas, sumado a que Levi se tomó el tiempo de prepararlo, de besarlo y calentarle la sangre, hicieron que todo sucediera sin mayores problemas. Metió el glande primero, probando, controlando sus impulsos de sacudirle las caderas como un toro en brama, fue paciente como nunca lo había sido antes, metódico, suave en la medida de lo que podía. No porque le tuviera consideración al delicioso joven frente suyo, sino porque quería saborearlo adecuadamente. Tanto había esperado, tantas veces se había imaginado un escenario así, pero le parecía imposible que alguien como Armin accediera a cumplir con sus más bajos instintos, que se dejara marcar y mancillar por la bestia que era.

Y entonces un día se levantaba y el joven estaba ahí, en su puerta, con la mirada suplicante, entregado, le besaba y se ruborizaba y dejaba que le contaminara cada pequeño rincón del suave y blanco cuerpo. Se entregaba a él, sin saber, sin preguntar, solo con ansias de sentir.

Empujó rudo para conquistar más centímetros de ese delicioso y estrecho túnel, el sudor se deslizaba por sus sienes y le besaba la quijada por el esfuerzo, el esfuerzo de no romperlo y hacerlo añicos de tanto follárselo. Lo escuchaba gemir quedo, pero en ningún momento lo había rechazado o lo había detenido y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Le levantó el torso con facilidad y lo apretó contra el suyo, mordisqueándole el cuello, mientras sus caderas comenzaban un certero mete saca que hacía que el joven pusiera los ojos en blanco. Le mordió el tupido pelo color oro, lo saboreó entre sus fauces, como si pudiera tragárselo de alguna manera, los olores mezclándose, creando su propia armonía. Sudor, lejía, sudor, menta, sexo, sombras, fuego, libros, ojos, hambre…

Armin se afirmó de la mesa, las piernas enredadas en la cintura del capitán, de tanto en tanto besándose como si fueran expertos, amantes de años, jadeó complacido cuando sintió las manos de Levi agarrándole el trasero de forma grosera, levantando un poco su cadera para lograr un mejor ángulo. Para entonces podía sentir todo el miembro del sargento hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, resbalando, metiéndose, inyectándole vida, gozo, pecado. Lo abrazó de manera automática cuando ya no pudo más, cuando se le hacía imposible resistirlo Levi buscó su mirada doblegada y arruinada antes de sentir como explotaba, como su semen salpicaba sus estómagos y su entrada palpitaba acorde al primer orgasmo que compartía con otra persona. Gimió un par de segundos antes de relajarse de a poco, sintiendo los dientes de Levi sobre su clavícula antes de que su esencia escurriera de su trasero luego.

Les llevó un tiempo calmarse, aunque no dejaron de besarse y tocarse un buen rato para finalmente separarse de una vez. A Armin le temblaban las piernas todavía, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. El capitán se acercó con un cuenco y una toalla humedecida, se encargó de limpiarlo apropiadamente, ante el sonrojo del cadete que lo dejó hacer. Le gustaba sentir las manos rugosas del capitán sobre su cuerpo, eran como caricias, un poco rudas, pero que deseaba recibir. Lo ayudó a vestirse, se vistió él, levantó todas las hojas caídas y finalmente el libro de tapas negras que dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gustaron los cuentos? —preguntó como si nada hubiera sucedido antes.

—Fueron entretenidos de leer, pero nada que realmente me deslumbrara —contestó con honestidad, desconociéndose la voz porque seguía un poco blanda y aguda.

—Oh, un lector exigente.

—Pues, si no fuera exigente… no habría venido a usted en primer lugar.

Ambos se miraron un momento, y al fin Levi cedió a una especie de mueca que podía ser el equivalente a una sonrisa, Armin al menos así lo quiso creer.

—Ve a descansar, de una vez —ordenó el sargento volviendo a su habitual rol de mando.

—Sí, lo haré. Descanse usted también, sargento. Hasta mañana.

En el dintel de la puerta se dieron un último beso y cada uno volvió a su rol, hasta el próximo intercambio literario en el que volverían a ese encontrar ese refugio, ese lugar, esas miradas que ya no tenían enigmas.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
